1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system, and more specifically, to a method and apparatus for digital video. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer usable program code for determining velocity, acceleration, and direction of an object using digital video data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radar, also referred to as radio detection and ranging, uses electromagnetic waves to identify the range, direction, and/or speed of moving objects, such as cars, aircraft, and ships. Radar transmits radio waves toward a target object. The radio waves that are reflected back by the target object are detected by the radar system and used to measure the speed of the target object.
Laser radar, also referred to as lidar, ladar, Airborne Laser Swath Mapping (ALSM), and laser altimetry, uses light instead of radio waves. Laser radar typically uses short wavelengths of the electromagnetic spectrum, such as ultraviolet and near infrared. Thus, an object typically needs to be able to reflect the transmitted wavelength for radar and/or laser radar systems to determine the speed of the object.